


when im around slow dancing in the dark

by screechingloudly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lowercase, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, just dancing in a room, theyre both lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechingloudly/pseuds/screechingloudly
Summary: (inspired off of slow dancing in the dark by joji, thought its prolly really obvious)a couple dancing in their bedroom, music softly playing in the background, too bad theyre on the second floor.





	when im around slow dancing in the dark

ace was holding her girlfriend close. 

finn originally had the idea to dance, as it's better than sitting on the couch while everyone's out doing whatever. 

ace held finn by her waist, slowly turning to the beats of the music. the looks in their eyes were wonderous, as finn slowly laid her head on her girlfriend's chest. 

ace chuckle as she whispered, "your hair is so soft, its lovely. just like you." finn smiled out of her sight.

even if finn misstepped quite a few steps, it was charming, made her more human.

"i love you." finn says quietly. "i love you too honey." ace replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i said id never post, goddammit  
> this was hella short but i have oc brainrot


End file.
